Kingdom Hearts:Crystal Heart Saga
by Seto Yami-Lord of Darkness
Summary: Sorry, My Computer Deleted most of My Crystal Hearts Files, I Finally got them all re-written  Sorry to all my fans
1. Chapter 1

_Kingdom Hearts Fan-fiction disclaimer:I Don't own kingdom hearts, square enix does_

_In The Shadows,A Boy sits on a rock,staring at the sea,lost in its beauty_

"*sigh* I can't believe School is over in 4 days" He said smiling

"Oy!,Seto-chan Schools Starting!" A Red headed Boy called from behind him

"Lea,Knock off the Chan!" This boy was Seto Ayami, A Brown haired 14 year old Living in the world of Radiant Garden,His Best friends are Lea (Pronounced Lee) And Isa, Lea is a 15 a year old Red head that has a fiery temper

Isa is a quiet 16 year old blue haired boy, He usually is quiet but he can be bossy

"Seto-Chan,Seto-Chan" Lea taunted but Seto threw sand in his face "Oh it's on now"Lea said pulling out frisbee's "I thought those words would never come"Seto said pulling a wooden practice sword from the sheath on his hip and Seto and Lea fought till they heard a familiar sound **RING** went the school bell

"Crap,We're Late!" Seto and Lea Yelled simultaneously and ran toward the school, Isa rounding off the trio "*Sigh* They'll never learn" Isa said walking behind Seto and Lea

"Seto,Lea,Isa nice of you 3 to join us" Said Mr. Twain, the 8th grade teacher "Boys,That's the 4th time this week you were late,Maybe you should work on that" He added

"Well, Pull out your history books and turn to page 67 and read about the keyblade wars" Mr. Twain said, Seto(or Seth) Began to day dream about fighting in the keyblade wars,then he felt something thud against his head, Mr. Twain threw a piece of chalk at his head

"Now,Seto since you are with us, What was the name of the enemies in the keyblade wars?" Mr. Twain Asked "Uh,other keyblade wielders?"Seto guessed "Good guess" Mr. Twain said

_After School_, "Well,guess I should head to practice see you guys later" Seto said walking in the direction of the dojo, but on his way he bumped into someone in a black coat

"Hey!, Watch it punk!" The man shouted pulling off his hood "Lea?,is that you?"Seto asked

"Heh heh, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time" The red headed man said, Seto was right he looked like Lea,even the widow's peak, the only difference was he had purple marks on his face

"Well,then you seem to be the target, Seto-chan" The man said, That was it Seto knew this was Lea, but on instinct he drew his practice sword "Looks like you won't go down without a fight, by the way I was Lea now I'm Axel A-X-E-L got it memorized?" Axel said pulling out 2 red chakrams

"I Won't lose to a punk like you" Seto said, hoping to get a rise out if his opponent

"tsk,tsk, Taunting won't get you anywhere" Axel said, he then tossed his chakram and hit Seto in arm

then Seto's sword started to glow and then a silver keyblade with an arrow point appeared in his hand

"Well, Seems that you are a keyblade wielder" Axel said, He was about to throw his second chakram,but when he did a giant sword blocked it " Axel you were instructed to capture him,not kill him" A blue haired man said "Isa,thanks" Seto said "Isa is no longer my identity I am Saix" the blue haired Man said and kicked Seto into a nearby wall

"Looks like all hell is about to break out" Seto heard someone say, he turned around and saw a boy his age with a blindfold and a black cloak

"Well,it seems Seto-chan has some assistance" Axel said " Seto, run I'll take them on" The boy said

"Thanks...uh who are you?" Seto said

"Not now, we better get going, it's a full moon tonight" The boy said

"Moon?..." Seto looked over and saw Saix was changing

"Axel, Don't let them escape" Saix said, his sword changed too

"Run!" Seto yelled

Suddenly, Saix was upon them, but Seto blocked the blade "Sword lessons payed off huh?" The boy said "By the way, I'm Riku, Now c,mon I have a friend who can help us" Riku said

"How can you see with a blindfold?" Seto Asked

"I Don't use it to block my vision, now come on" Riku replied running ahead "Get Back Here!" Seto Heard Saix yell from behind him "Shut up!" Seto yelled throwing his Keyblade at Saix (His keyblade is True light's Flight) then his keyblade Came back to him "Now I'm Mad" Saix said with a blue aura around him "Hey, Saix calm down!" Axel said "Seto come on" Riku said pulling Seto around a corner toward a hole in the wall

"Not so fast, Boys" Someone said behind them, they turned to see Axel

"Stop following Me!" Seto Yelled swinging at Axel but he missed as Axel vanished, but when he reappeared he felt a shoe in the back of his head, Riku snuck behind him and kicked him in the head

"Two on One, that ain't fair" Axel said "Maybe Reinforcements" Axel said snapping his fingers Suddenly, 5 Silver monsters appeared behind Axel

"Nobodies,So organization 13 controls lower level nobodies" Riku said

Axel sat back as the Dusks took on the boys and Riku was doing good but Seto had a harder time landing hits then he remembered one lesson with his master_ "Don't get frustrated, Just stay calm" _He thought

"**Dark Combo**" Seto and Riku used A limit break and destroyed all the Dusks and even landed damage

on Axel "Alright let's Do this" Axel said, His Chakarams were on Fire

"Come on" Riku Said Pulling Seto Away towards a Mansion "Diz open up" Riku Said as the gate opened Seto heard Axel Behind them

"Axel is Coming, hurry" He Said to Riku

Then the gate Opened and let the boys in, but Axel got in before the gates closed

"Riku, I'll Fight him" Seto Said Summoning True Light's Flight

"Finally, No Running away" Axel Said

Seto swung his Keyblade, Only to Be Blocked by Saix's Claymore

"Riku,I Can't Do 2 on 1!" Seto Yelled as Riku jumped in to help

Axel stabbed at Seto and landed a hit "Sorry,The Boss wants you, Dead or Alive" Axel informed Seto

"Setsu Touhou Sate (translation:Kill Me Then)" Seto Said

"Motte Kanraku (Translation:With Pleasure)" Axel Said

"Todome Da! (Translation: This is the finishing blow!)" Seto yelled at Axel hitting him,Axel was sent Reeling

"Chikushou, Ketsu kizu(Translation:Damn,that hurt)" Axel said slipping into unconsciousness

"Till next time Boys" Saix said grabbing Axel and vanished into a dark portal

"Now,Let's go see Diz" Riku said

"Riku,Who is Diz?" Seto Asked,Following Riku into the mansion

"He watches over all worlds"Riku said

Then,the doors opened up and a Girl was there

"Settai Seto-Kun" She said(Translation:Welcome Seto-Kun)

"Merushi?(Translation:Thank you?)

"Namine,is Diz here or is he off somewhere?" Riku asked the Girl

"He is in the library basement" Namine told Riku

As the 3 walked down to the Library, "So,how do you to help Diz?" Seto asked

"I keep Nobody activity low" Riku said

"I Re-piece memories" Namine said

_The End_

_So,Long chapter_

_Authors note: I know Diz's mansion is in twilight town but I thought i'd mix it up a bit_

_Maybe later I'll Have OC/OC or Ventus/Aqua or Terra/Aqua_

_Still take O.C.'s _

_Name_

_Age_

_Appearance _

_Weapon_

_Other info_


	2. Chapter 2

_Kingdom Hearts:Crystal Hearts Saga 2: The Hero's Quest_

Seto followed Namine and Riku down a hallway towards a Library

"So,Why am I Seeing Diz?" Seto Asked

"So you can save the world" Riku and Namine said simultaneously

"Here this is the way"Namine said showing Riku and Seto the way before they stepped down

Then, Seto saw a man with red bandages covering his face,all he could see were his piercing orange eyes

Seto readied True Light's flight just in case,But the man Spoke "Don't be alarmed I am Diz, Overseer of worlds" Diz said

_After 3 minutes of Explaining his Position, Diz told Seto his Reason for summoning him_

"You see, Organization 13 wants to take 20 sacred objects known as crystal hearts to achieve their goal,Completing Kingdom Hearts" Diz said

"I heard of that,it will make them whole again, so what?" Seto Asked

"But obtaining the 20 crystal hearts will also awaken the grand heartless which will destroy all worlds" Diz Said

"Oh,that's bad" Seto Replied,Riku then pushed a button and a secret panel opened up and lead to a hangar

where there was 1 Gummi ship,but Seto asked Riku one thing "Can I say good bye to my friends?"He asked

"Yeah,Just get back here when you are done" Riku replied

Seto ran to Lea's house **Knock,Knock** "Lea,its Seto" He said as Lea came to the door

"Yeah,what's up?" Lea asked "Listin,I have to leave for a while,you know travel" Seto said

"Yeah,well take these, they may help" Lea held out his Frisbee's (which are his weapons)

"Thanks, Man...dude I hate to leave Radiant Garden, It's my home" Seto said, nearly in tears

"Just do what you gotta do and Pop back" Lea said "Oh,Check in with Isa, he might have something"

When Seto looked at Lea,he only saw Axel which put his gut in knots "Yeah,Thanks man" Seto said, fist-bumping Lea before leaving

_At Isa's House,_ "Isa, open up, its Seto" Seto said knocking on the door

"Yes,What is it?" Isa asked, he looked at His Friend and saw his face in tears "Seto,are you okay?" He asked, worried "I-I gotta leave Radiant Garden,I came to say good-bye" Seto said "Well,at least take this" Isa said holding out a camera "It can be your part of our Heartless project,Just take Pictures,Okay?"Isa said and gave his friend a pat on the shoulder "Good luck, Seto" He said

"Yeah,Bye Isa" Seto said,more tears running down his face, when he looked at Isa,all he saw was Saix

then he ran of toward the dojo " Shigematsu-Sensei, I regret to tell you-" He said, but was cut off "you have to leave my class and you have to say good-bye, Well Seto-kun how about a match before you leave?" Shigematsu-Sensei asked "I would appreciate it" Seto said summoning Light's true flight "So, you now use a Keyblade?" Shigematsu-Sensei said then his sword changed into a keyblade, it looked like a giant skeleton key

"Alright Sensei" Seto said and swung at shigematsu, landing a blow on his leg "Ah,good move" Shigematsu said

then he swung and knocked Seto out of the dojo,then a voice was in Seto's Head "_Seto, Get back here Now, we have some people for you to meet"_He recognized it as Riku's

"Sensei, are match must be postponed I have to leave" Seto said bowing out

"Alright Sayonara" Shigematsu said

_Back at the Mansion,_ "Well,who am I supposed to meet?" Seto asked as Namine Led him down the hall again

"First,Let Me bandage those wounds on your arm" Namine said

"No, Wounds are a warriors Badge of Honor" Seto said Looking at the bloody Gash down his arm from flying out of the dojo wall "I thought that was Scars" Namine said wrapping gauze on Seto's arm

then they went to the basement were Riku, Diz , Donald, and Goofy were waiting "So, this is the legendary hero?" Donald asked "Yes,This is Seto Ayami (Literally translated: Seth of darkness,I think)" Diz replied

"Well,what are we waiting for?" Riku said Standing on the dock of the Gummi ship

"Riku, we are coming,be patient man" Seto said

when they climbed aboard the Gummi Ship, Seto already christened it the "Crimson Phoenix"

"Nice name"Riku said, then Donald sat down at the controls and Flew them towards the First world

Which was the Land of Dragons,When they Landed Seto saw a dragon-Shaped shadow and was ready to jump it

"3...2...1!" He yelled as Donald, Seto, and Goofy jumped at the Dragon

"Hey,What's the big Idea?" the Dragon yelled "Hey,you aren't a heartless" Seto said, confused

"No, I'm not" The Dragon said climbing into a "man's" Armor

"Hello, I'm Mu-" The "Man" said but the Dragon cut him off

"Ping,that's Ping I'm Mushu" Mushu said

"Hey Ping, I'm Seto Ayami, this is Donald that's Goofy, And this is Riku,He doesn't talk much" Seto introduced the Group to Ping

Then the all saw a Chinese army station "are you going to Join the army Ping?" Goofy asked

"Yes, I was, you 4 should to" Ping replied

"Maybe the crystal Heart will turn up" Donald said

The 6 (I counted Mushu) went towards the army base, when they were stopped by a guard wielding a Naginata

"State your business Here" He said

"We just want to enlist" Ping said, in the manliest voice possible

"What about the one with the blindfold?" He motioned towards Riku

"I can still fight" Riku said, Pulling out the soul eater sword

"Alright, talk to captain Shang" The guard said

"Yes,what is it" Shang said

"We would Like to Enlist" Seto said promptly

"Come on, A scrawny Wimp, A dog,A Duck,Some Guy and a blind man, Having you will disgrace the Army" A man yelled from behind

The man was followed by A skinny man in yellow armor and a tall chubby man in blue Armor

"Yeah, Captain Shang, don't recuirt this Rejects"the man in yellow armor

"Ling,Yao,Chien Po, these are the new recruits, Now state your name" Shang said

"Seto Ayami"

"Goofy Goof"

"Donald Duck"

"Riku"

"Ping"

"I didn't ask you, you are not in the army" Shang Said

"Hey, I may not know Ping, but he seems strong"Seto said

"My choice is made" Shang said

"Let Ping in,Let Ping in, Let Ping in" Seto,Donald,And Goofy chanted

"Alright,His in, but he will have to prove himself" Shang said

Later, The team was set to Heartless patrol, pretty uneventful Yao (the red armored man) got in a fight with Seto, but he lost

Then, A giant heartless with a horse body and a giant spear

"Hey Ling, Heads up" Yao yelled, the man in yellow armor got hit with the spear

Seto swung at the Enemy but his swing was deflected by the armor

"**Duck Flare!"** Seto and Donald yelled simultaneously, and 50 rockets came out and fired at the heartless

"Nice" Yao said gaping at the attack which destroyed the heartless

"So, Up the Mountain?" Goofy asked

"I Guess" Riku said, readying his sword

"Wait, Maybe I can help" Said a voice from behind the group

It was the guard from when they arrived, only he removed his helm and his scruffy white hair was showing

"I-I'm Akira" He said "Yeah, Come on" Seto said welcoming Akira to the group

"Here, I can shatter boulders with my Naginata"Akira said, and with one swift swing all the boulders blocking path were gone

"Sugoi (Translated: Amazing)" Riku said

"H-How can you see?" Akira said, Riku just leveled his gaze at Akira

Soon, the team trekked up the mountain and they reached a village "Oh my god" Seto said as he saw the village was in tatters "Kami tokei ue sono rosuto kihoku's (Translation: God watch over the lost souls)" Seto muttered a japanese prayer

Then out of the corner of his eye, Ping saw a figure move into a cave

"Guys, Shan-yu went into this cave" Ping said

"Then let's trap the rat" Seto and Akira said simultaneously

when the team went into the cave Seto and Akira saw an alter but Shan-yu was nowhere to be found

"What?,Ping you sure you saw Shan-yu?" Seto asked

Then, a barrier separated Seto and Akira from the Group and two Assault riders (the one's with the horse bodies)

appeared from nowhere "Alright Akira let's do this" Seto said summoning true lights flight

Akira and Seto took out the two Assault riders but 2 more came

"**Rock Shatter!"** Akira yelled and then the ceiling caved in and crushed the assault riders

Then the barrier lowered and the group got back to the destroyed village

"You 7, where were you?" Shang said enraged

"I thought I saw Shan-Yu enter that shrine" Ping

"Typical,you're worse than having a women, wasting good soldiers time like that"Shang retorted

"Hey,Don't Act like you're better than Ping"Seto yelled at the captain

"Yeah,Ping isn't a bad guy" Goofy said

"Fine, to prove Ping isn't so bad, Go on mountain patrol" Yao said

"Good idea, Yao" Shang said "Yes, Seto your squad shall be assigned mountain watch"

"Alright, that's easy come on" Seto said

"Alright" Goofy, Donald, And Akira said

"Right" Said Ping

"Since when are you the leader?" Riku said

At the mountain top, Shan-Yu was waiting for the group to come

"Come young heroes, meet your fate" He said

When the group came up, Shan-Yu summoned 100 flying Heartless

"Alright, Let's Do this" Riku said Pulling out his Sword

and all the Heartless swarmed at the group

Seto swung at 10 of them and hit all of them

"**Fire!**" Donald yelled Burning 20 of them

"**Dark Storm!**"Riku yelled lunging through some heartless

"Oi, Goofy time for trinity!"Seto yelled Over the roar of Heartless

"Right" Goofy said running toward Seto

"**Whirli-Goof!" **Seto and Goofy yelled Swinging Keyblade and shield

Then, Seto and Goofy joined hands and started kicking "**Whirli-Goofra!**" They yelled taking out more heartless

Then, Seto grabbed Goofy's feet and Goofy grabbed Seto's feet "**Whirli-Goofga!**" They yelled and all the heartless were gone

Noticing that his heartless were gone, Shan-Yu drew his blade and rushed down the mountain side

Then, Yao, Ling, And Chein-Po(the guy in the blue armor) came with a rocket and they aimed at Shan-Yu

But, Ping took the rocket and saw a better target, He aimed it at the mountain side and looked for a fire

"Hey, Ping what's up?" Mushu asked worried, then Ping eyed Mushu with an idea "Oh no, I don't like that face" Mushu said backing up, then Ping grabbed him and squeezed some fire out of him and lit the rocket fuse

It hit the mountain side and caused an avalanche which crushed Shan-Yu

"Mulan, Girl why did you do that" Mushu said enraged

"you're a woman!" Shang said Angry at Mulan(ping)

"So what?" Seto said indignantly to Shang

"So what?, Women are a dishonor to an Army" Shang snapped back

"Come on that's done to death" Riku said quietly, Akira just shurged at him

"Come, you 3 let's leave these traitors" Shang said walking down the mountain trail

Seto flashed the bird at him(Pixilated, of course)

Soon Mulan changed into her normal clothes 

"So, why did you steal your fathers armor?" Akira asked her

"To prove I'm not a disappointment" Mulan answered

Then they saw Shan-yu head toward the imperial fortress on an assault rider

"Come on" Seto said, then the keychain on his Keyblade started to glow and when it stopped Light's True Flight was now a Snowboard

"Nice" Seto Said, Jumping down the Slope and showing off as he went down "I Could've told him how I can open portals, Well come on people" Riku said opening a Dark Corridor and everyone else stepped through and the were at the bottom of the slope before Seto was at the bottom

"Hey, that ain't Fair!" Seto whined

"Well, Riku was gonna tell you" Akira said

"Yeah, Be more Patient" Donald said

"Gawrsh, maybe he wanted to do that" Goofy defended Seto

"Well, Anyway" Riku broke in "Lets get going"

"We have to save the Emperor" Mulan said

"Muhahahahahahah!" Shan-Yu's laugh rang through the Palace Court yard

"Hurry!, We Gotta Run!" Seto said Running toward Shan-yu

"You foolish Children, the Emperor will Fall!" Shan-yu yelled at the Heroes

"No, You Will Fall!, Mulan It's Limit time!" Seto yelled at Mulan

"**Red Rocket!**" Seto and Mulan yelled and there was a fountain of flames that destroyed some of the Assault Riders "Seto, Get Shan-Yu we will handle the heartless" Riku said to Seto

"Alright, I Got it!" Seto yelled, Bringing his Keyblade out

"You, Take me out?" Shan-yu taunted

"Oh I Will, Ugly" Seto snapped back

Shan-yu slashed at the youth and Seto Dodged and swung back and landed a blow on Shan-Yu's Arm making the man Howl in pain

"You Insolent fool!" Shan-yu yelled, Seto Smirked and swung again a smacked Shan-Yu across the face

"Donald, Come over here!" Seto yelled

"**Duck Flare!**" Donald and Seto yelled and all the rockets Rained down on Shan-Yu

"You,how dare you" Shan-yu said with his last breath and faded into Darkness and when he left in his place was a shimmering Purple Crystal Heart "Seto, the crystal hearts are what we need to stop Organization 13" Riku told him and Seto grabbed it

"You, I thought I told you to get out of here!" Shang yelled at the team

"Li Shang, why do you act so indignantly toward the woman you love?" The Emperor asked Shang

"Well, Seems the Captain has a soft spot for Miss Ping" Akira said

"Soldiers, You have shown you are worthy of my Admiration" Shang Said and he handed the team Medals

"So, Mulan this is Good bye" Seto said shaking Mulan's hand

"Come and Visit okay?" Mulan asked them

"You bet" Seto said Walking toward the Gummi ship

_End_

_Alright, so that was Chapter 2 and Nightmare Girl if you are reading this _

_Nox will be introduced in the next chapter( Which I will do tomorrow)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kingdom Hearts: Crystal Hearts Saga Chapter 3- Halloween Town_

After Flying for about 2 Hours, Seto spotted a new world which was very dark looking but on the bottom it looked very cheery

"Maybe we should head there Donald" Seto told the duck flying the ship

"It seems that's where the next Heart is" Donald said, he then turned the ship and zoomed towards the new world

"Whoa, where are we anyway?" Akira asked looking around the new world

"This is Halloween town" Goofy said, then he stared off into space lost in memories and then Donald joined in his trip down memory lane

"Hey, Does this actually work?" Seto said, sticking his head in the guillotine, Riku flipped the switch and Seto went from fighting heartless to being headless... and then his head popped out of his shirt

"That was close" Seto said, then a gunshot resounded through the square and the group turned to see a Girl with greyish pink hair and a purple tank top with jean shorts with a strange marking on them, she also had a piece of armor on her right shoulder and she was wearing thigh-high boots and she was wielding what looked like a cross between a sword and a pistol, Seto also noticed a weird device on her hand, She was being attacked by a Giant Heartless

"Hey, need some help?" Seto called, But as soon as he said that, the girl clapped her hands and it seemed to the group that the world was going down, only because they were going up

"Huh?, whoa are we floating?" Akira asked astonished, they watched as the girl slashed and shot the now floating heartless and she slayed the beast by bisecting it

"Guess she doesn't need help" Riku said as they came back to the ground

"So, who are you?" Seto asked as the girl approached them

"My name is Nox Caelum, I'm here to search for a great treasure" The girl said polishing her Gunblade

"Well, I'm Seto Ayami maybe you can come with us" Seto offered

"I'm Riku"

"I'm Goofy, Pleasure to meet you Nox"

"I'm Donald duck"

"I'm Akira Hirushi, I- oh forget it" Akira said looking down

"He has a thing about talking to women, it must be because he grew up where women are belittled" Riku told her

"So, What is this treasure you need to find?" Seto asked

"It is an amulet said to be past down from royal generations" Nox told the team

Then, as the team set off down a path, they saw a copse of trees with doors on them and the one representing Christmas opened and a tall skeleton stepped out

"Hey, Who are you?" the Skeleton asked

"Are you a villain?" Akira asked

"Heavens No!, I am Jack Skellington" The Skeleton said "I'm the King Of Halloween"

"Okay, but if you are the king of Halloween why did you come out of the Christmas door?" Seto asked

"Because, I'm Helping Santa" Jack said, suddenly, Seto's eyes lit up

"I Knew Santa was real!" He said childishly

"Wow, 14 and you still believe in Santa Claus?" Nox asked the boy she just lost respect for

"Come on, I only believe so the presents keep coming" Seto said with his eyes glinting

"Talk like that and he'll stop giving you gifts" Goofy said condescendingly

"Sure he will" Seto said, choosing not to believe his floppy eared friend

"Well anyway, some black creatures attacked Santa's workshop and we need help" Jack Said

"Must be the Heartless" Riku said

Then the team stepped through the door to Christmas and they found it was being overrun by heartless and they saw Santa's workshop was burning slightly

"Seto, We'll handle the Heartless out here, You, Akira, Nox, and Jack go see if Santa is alright" Riku barked the orders

"Alright, Come on" Seto yelled to his squad

"Hey, Do you even know where we're going?" Nox asked the supposed leader of the group

"T-The Burning place?" Seto said unsure of himself

"Are you asking or telling?" Nox said back

"Um, Hey Akira back me up here!" Seto yelled at the white haired boy

"Do I have to?" Akira asked embarrassed

"Augh, Forget it we're there" Seto said

"So Seto, How did you get wrapped up in all this craziness?" Nox asked

"Yeah, How did you?" Akira joined in

"I Don't know, Ask Riku" Seto said

Suddenly, A man in what seemed to be a white Sheet

"That's far enough, Miss Maleficent's plan's will not be ruined" He said

"Oh yeah?, and just who are you?" Nox asked, putting her hands on her hips

"Oh Ho, you have spunk" He said "I am Doopliss, Master of Copying" then a Green bar of light shot out of his eyes and flew over Nox

"What the Hell?" Nox said shocked, Suddenly, Doopliss began to change into a perfect copy of Nox

"Hey,No one steal's my looks!" Nox shouted

"Um, Akira which is the real one?" Seto asked confused

"Uh, Maybe that one?" Akira said pointing at one of the Nox's

"Well, maybe there's a way to find out how to find which is the real one" Seto said

"I got it, Only the real one will know how to Activate the device on her hand" Akira said

"Okay Nox, How do you activate the thing-a-ma-jig on your hand?" Seto said

"Like this" Nox said clapping her hands together and everything started to float

"Alright, that's the real one" Seto said

"Augh, Whatever I have what I was instructed to get" Doopliss said, pulling a pale heart out of his sheet

"No!, He has the crystal heart!, Nox Shoot him" Seto said to Nox

"I'm out of Ammo!" Nox yelled back

"Seto, Grab my arm, I can throw you" Jack told him

"Right!" Seto said floating towards Jack, Jack then flung Seto toward the fleeing Doopliss

"Sorry, Not that easy" Doopliss said turning into Nox and He shot Seto with the gunblade

"Ow, Bullets hurt" Seto said, then Doopliss came back "The heart is with my boss Grodus, Now let's Play" He said laughing manically

"Ahem, Organization 13 needs those hearts" A voice said, and then a blue shield came out and hit Doopliss in the face and a Tall, Lanky, Blond Haired man stepped out of a dark portal

"Are you part of Organization 13?" Seto said

"Well, how long did it take your small brain to piece that together?" the man said "Well anyway, I'm Vexen and I need the hearts you possess"

"Not a Chance, Blondie" Seto said, Pulling out True Light's Flight

"Seto, Should we fight a man like that?" Akira said drawing his Naginata

"Yeah Akira's right, maybe this isn't a good idea" Nox said, Reloading her gunblade

"Come give it your Best shot!" Vexen yelled, while all the commotion was going on, Doopliss managed to slip out the door to Santa's workshop

Seto charged at Vexen, Only to be blown away by a Shield blow, Akira tried a move he learned in the army "**Secret Dragon Technique: Heaven's Destruction!**" Akira shouted swinging his Naginata in a wide arc, destroying everything in his path but Vexen stood up to the blow "Was that your Best effort?" Vexen taunted, but he didn't see Nox and Jack sneaking up on him "Pfft, Pathetic" He said as Jack and Nox jumped at him and he swung his shield and blew both away

"Wait, He's Ice" Seto said thinking "Lea's Frisbee's!" He shouted remembering his friends gift and he dug them out of his pack "Hey Jack, Light Me up!" Seto yelled flinging the frisbee's at Vexen

"What?" Vexen said as the flaming disks flew at him, he tried to block them but the melted through the shield and hit him in the chest "*Cough* *** **Hack * you may have beaten me, but Organization 13 has more powerful men, oh and Seto, Check your home" Vexen said before fading into blackness

"What?, What the hell is happening in Radiant Garden!" Seto yelled at no one in particular

"Hey, is Santa okay?" Riku said running in with his group

"Ho Ho Ho, Yes young Warriors I'm very much okay" a voice said, and then a glass box lowered from the ceiling and Santa was in the Box "Young heroes, For saving Christmas town, I award you with a full set of 50 gummi blocks" Santa said as his elves hauled in 5 cases of gummi blocks for the ship

"Thank you Santa, but we need to get going" Seto said

"No need to rush, I'll have the elves load the Gummi blocks on to your ship" Santa said, then 5 elves took the crates and walked to the groups ship

_End _

_Notice: Nox doesn't belong to me, she belongs to Nightmare Girl and I want to do a possible romance, so if anyone has an idea on a Boy/Girl romance say it in the review _

_also if anyone still has O.C.'s I'm still open to idea's _

_Addendum, What Paper Mario/ Super Mario Rpg Bosses you want to see next, Review that_


End file.
